


Chess Set

by zeldadestry



Category: The Wire
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:58:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldadestry/pseuds/zeldadestry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D'Angelo. Hope and grief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chess Set

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elynross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elynross/gifts).



> Dear Elynross, I wrote this for you last year, but didn't get a chance to post it. Thank you for all you do to bring us the wonders of yuletide!!!

Ok. So maybe when he gets out he’ll ask Avon for some money. A loan. I’ll pay you back, he’ll say. He can’t say: I kept my mouth shut and you owe me.  
He’ll get capital and he’ll start building. He just needs one good idea, an invention or innovation, something everybody’s gonna want or need. Someday he’ll have a business empire and a penthouse in Tribeca, live near Jay-Z and shit.  
D’Angelo rolls over on his narrow bed and wipes his nose on his sleeve.   
Wallace is dead.   
He can become king of the world and that won’t change.


End file.
